The present invention relates to a method for evaluating the security of operation of a complex software and/or hardware system such as a system for displaying flight information on an instrument panel of an aircraft. A system for displaying flight information comprises notably a data processing software part and a hardware part comprising a computer, performing the processing of data, and a display screen for example.